Harry potter, le dragon et la Dragonnière
by gala20
Summary: Harry et ses amis vont de découverte en découverte par rapport au gens qui les entourent...
1. Prologue

A privet drive, dans la maison de la famille Dursley, au 2ème étage, un garçon, ou plutôt un jeune homme dormait. Ce jeune homme n'était autre qu'Harry Potter, que tous les sorciers connaissaient sous le nom du survivant. Il avait 17 ans et allait entamer sa 7ème année et dernière année à Poudlard. Il était assez grand, avait toujours ses indomptables cheveux noirs, hérité de son père, et ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude, hérités de sa mère.

Pourtant, cette nuit-là, ne fut pas de tout repos pour notre cher Harry. Comme d'habitude depuis un peu plus d'un mois, il faisait un horrible cauchemar, toujours le même. Il se voyait lui même en train de se battre contre Voldemort, ses amis tombaient devant lui les uns après les autres. Puis, il se voyait perdre contre Voldemort, mais se faisait sauver par une lumière flamboyant. C'est toujours à ce moment là qu'il se réveillait en sursaut, avec un horrible mal de crâne du a sa cicatrice, comme si Voldemort vivait les mêmes choses qu'Harry, mais que lui était en colère. Et chaque fois il ne parvenait pas à se rendormir. Alors comme chaque soir, il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et observa les étoiles.

Il n'avait qu'un hâte quittait cette maison délabrée pour retourner dans le QG de l'ordre. Pour de une revoir ses amis, Ron et Hermione, mais aussi pour pouvoir revoir celle qu'il aimait désespérément, Ginny Weasley. Il avait rompu avec elle juste après la mort de Dumbeldore, tué par Lucius Malefoy (pour les besoins de ma fic, on dira que ce n'est pas Rogues qui a tué Dumbeldore), jugeant trop risqué de rester avec elle, car il savait que Voldemort s'en prendrait au gens qu'il aime pour l'atteindre directement. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache pour Ginny, il avait trop peur de la perdre.

Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre, elle indiquait 3 h 30.

— Plus que 5 heure et je pourrais enfin quitter cette foutue maison...dit Harry dans un murmure que seule Hedwige comprit.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit jusqu'à que l'ordre vienne le chercher pour l'emmener loin d'ici, il décida de relire la lettre reçue quelque heure plus tôt de son parrain,

_Harry,_

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Je t'écris pour t'annoncer que l'on viendra te chercher le lendemain de ton anniversaire à 8h30, car comme tu le sais, la protection du sang ne fonctionnera plus._

_A tout bientôt_

_Patemol_

Quand il l'avait reçu, il avait d'abord cru à un sal cou de Voldemort. Il avait, pendant plus d'une heure, retourné la lettre dans tous les sens, lancé tous les contres sorts qu'il connaissait, mais rien. Il comprit que se n'était pas une blague, mais pour de vrai. On venait vraiment le retirer de cette famille.

Il regarda encore une fois l'heure, 4 h 00. Il commença alors à regarder les étoiles, tout en pensant à la vie qu'il aurait après qu'il ait défait Voldemort. A la vie qu'il allait pouvoir vivre avec Ginny. Il avait hâte.


	2. Chapitre 1 : le Départ de Harry

**Chapitre 1 : le Départ de Harry**

Harry avait fini par s'endormir sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Il fut réveillé par un hululement impatient de sa chouette. Comme si elle savait que le cauchemar arrivait à son terme et qu'elle allait enfin se dégourdir les ailes.

Sa montre indiquait 8 heure ce qui signifiait que Tonks et Maugrey arriverait dans une demi-heure. Cela lui laisserait le temps de terminer ses bagages, ce qui soit disant en passant n'était pas encore commencé, vu qu'il ne les avait même pas défait. Il sortit donc prendre un bonne douche chaude pour se réveillait. Il revint un quart d'heure plus tard dans sa chambre. Il ne descendit pas au rez-de-chaussée, il ne se préoccupait pas des Dursley.

Pendant un quart d'heure il essaya de ranger un peu sa chambre, qui était devenu un vrai champ de bataille. Pendant qu'il rangeait une pile de ses anciens livres d'école, il entendit le « plop » syndicatif d'un transplannage. Il courut jusqu'à l'origine du bruit. En arrivant dans le salon, il dut avec grande peine ne pas éclater de rire. Les Dursley étaient étalés, tous, les fesses par terre, et se qui leur servait de siège était renversé le dossier contre le sol. Mais quand il vit la tête de son oncle et de sa tante, il n'arriva pas à retenir son éclat de rire plus longtemps.

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure à Tonks et Maugrey pour calmer Harry qui riait à se faire mal au ventre. Après s'être calmé, il demanda :  
—Dites-moi, Remus n'a pas voulu venir avec vous ? Questionna Harry comme s'il connaissait la réponse  
—Remus est en mission, répondit Maugrey, avec un air qui signifiait que cette conversation s'arrêtait la.  
Harry comprit bien vite qu'il ne fallait pas essayer d'en savoir plus, ou en tout cas pour l'instant pensa Harry.  
—Ok, et on se rend comment à Londres ? demanda-t-il, mais cette fois-ci il regardait Tonks.

L'oncle Veron regarda Harry avec un air de quelqu'un qui est très énervé et il y avait de quoi. Il avait horreur d'être mis de côté.  
—Mon cher, tu as intérêt de me dire tout de suite QU'EST-CE-QUE C'EST QUE CA ? dit l'oncle Veron d'un ton sec et en montrant les deux Aurors de son doigts boudiné.  
Harry se retourna et croisa le regard de son oncle.  
« Merde, je les avais complètement oublié ceux-là » jura-t-il à lui même.  
—Ca, comme tu l'as si bien décrit, ne sont pas des objets mais des personnes, et qui plus ait DES AMIS.

Mais avant qu'Harry puisse faire quoi que se soit de regrettable, comme lancer un sort sur son oncle, Maugrey décida d'intervenir.  
—Je suis Alastor Maugrey et voici ma collègue Tonks. Nous sommes des Aurors chargés de la protection d'Harry.  
Dursley les regarda comme s'ils arrivaient de la planète Mars.  
—Donc si j'ai tout compris, vous l'embarquez avec vous ? Vous nous enlevez enfin se lourd fardeau des épaules ? demanda l'oncle Veron, qui avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur, mais restait néanmoins distant face aux deux Aurors.  
—Une chose est bien claire, Harry n'est pas un fardeau... Ok... Oui, il part avec nous. Mais c'est plutôt nous qu'il le sortons de cet enfer. Et pas l'inverse. Dit Tonks en essayant de rester le plus calme possible. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry. Tes affaires sont prêtes ? On les envoie directement au QG.  
—Oui elles le sont. Mais faut que je laisse un mot pour que là-bas ils laissent sortir Hedwige de sa cage. Elle devient folle à rester enfermer. Il ne me laisse pas la laisser voler dehors...  
—Fait vite, gamin, fit Maugrey qui ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus avec ses moldus.

Harry se hâta de monter en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre pour ne pas faire attendre Maugrey et se le mettre à dos. Il pris de quoi écrire. Il griffonna un mot à l'attention de Ron, même s'il savait pertinemment que se serait grâce à Hermione si Hedwige pourrait enfin sortir de sa cage. Il se tourna vers sa chouette.  
—Encore 5 petites minutes et tu pourras te dégourdir les ailes, ma Belle. Lui dit Harry.  
La chouette hulula de contentement, comme si elle avait compris.

Il se dépêcha de descendre rejoindre les deux Aurors dans le salon.  
—Voilà c'est fait. Dit Harry en entrant dans le salon.  
—Parfait, on va d'abord envoyer tes affaires au QG, Ron et Hermione attendent pour les réceptionner ensuite Maugrey t'expliquera comment se déroulera le trajet. Lui expliqua Tonks  
—Ok, répondit Harry.  
D'un coup de baguette, Tonks envoya toutes les affaires à Harry au QG. Les Dursley les regardaient faire. Ils n'osaient pas bouger d'un pouce.

Harry se tourna vers Maugrey se dernier commença.  
—On va voyager en balais pour se rendre jusqu'à là-bas.  
—Et pourquoi on ne prend pas le Magicobus ? demanda Harry.  
—Le balai est le moyen le plus sur de voyager, surtout en se moment, lui dit Maugrey  
—Ok, je comprends pourquoi Tonks n'a pas envoyé mon balai, remarqua Harry.  
—Tu as tout compris, lui sourit Tonks  
—Encore une chose, arrivait là-bas une réunion nous attendras. Toi et tes amis doivent y participer.  
—Quoi ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas de nous dans l'ordre. S'exclama Harry  
—Sirius y est pour beaucoup. Il nous a fait comprendre que ceux qui prenait le plus de risque, ce n'est pas nous... mais vous... donc bienvenu dans l'ordre, même si je ne suis pas d'accord et que je ne sois pas le seul de cet avis. C'est trop dangereux pour vous  
—Ok, je crois qu'il va falloir que je parle à Sirius après... Bon quand partons nous ? Questionna Harry.  
—Quand tu veux, lui répondit Tonks  
—Le plus tôt sera le mieux, rien ne me rattache ici de toute façon, répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, son balai à la main.

Tonks le regarda bizarrement, mais Maugrey l'incita à le suivre. Il se tourna ensuite vers les Dursley.  
—Voilà, comme vous l'avez dit, on vous enlève un fardeau du dos, mais avez-vous pris la peine de connaître vraiment Harry, ça j'en doute ! Leur dit Maugrey  
—Ce n'était qu'un monstre, un délinquant... Hurla l'oncle Veron  
—Le monstre, ce n'est pas lui, mais vous, leur répondit-il.  
Il se tourna et parti, avant de faire quelque chose à la famille Dursley, pour rejoindre Harry et Tonks qui les attendaient dehors. Tout les trois, dans un silence, enfourchèrent leurs balais et disparurent dans les airs.


	3. Chapitre 2 : l'arrivée au QG

Chapitre 2 : l'arrivée au QG

Au QG, tous étaient inquiet de savoir quand aller arriver et comment aller le survivant. Les pires, étaient sans doute ses deux meilleurs amis, qui l'attendaient impatiemment depuis le début des vacances. Ils avaient une tonne de chose à lui dire, surtout les conversations qu'ils avaient surpris des réunions de l'ordre, concernant une personne, mais ils n'avaient pas pu savoir l'identité de ce mystérieux inconnu. Ils avaient décidé, d'un accord commun, d'en parler d'abord à Harry et de faire des recherches ensuite, sans savoir qu'ils allaient rencontrer plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient cet inconnu.

Quand, tout à cou, un bruit dans les escaliers, les fis tous sursauté. Hermione fut la plus rapide d'entre eux. Elle se précipita à l'origine du bruit et découvrit que ce n'était que les affaires à Harry qui venait d'arriver.  
—Ce n'est rien, juste les affaires à Harry qui sont arrivé... hurla-t-elle pour que tout le monde l'entende.  
Elle commença à s'en aller quand elle entendit un hululement. Elle se redirigea vers les affaires à Harry et après avoir déplacer certaines, elle découvrit la cage à Hedwige, avec un mot scotché dessus. Elle put lire

_Cher Mione ou Ron,___

_Je ne sais pas lequel des deux trouvera mes affaires en premier, quoi que j'ai un doute. J'ai juste une requête à formuler : pourriez-vous laisser sortir Hedwige de sa cage...SVP... Elle devient folle la dedans... surtout depuis plus d'un mois... vous vous rendez conte qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je la laisse sortir! La pauvre! En tout cas ça lui ferait énormément de bien___

_Merci et a toute suite__  
__Je vous embrasse___

_H.P._

Hermione regarda la chouette.  
—Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle, ton calvaire est fini. Tu vas pouvoir te dégourdir un moment les ailes. Lui dit Hermione tout en lui ouvrant la cage. La chouette hulula de plaisir et s'envola.

Entre deux, Harry était arrivé au QG après plus d'une heure de vol et sans dommage. Avant d'entrer il se retourna vers ses deux compagnons de route.  
—En fait, avant que je ne fasse toutes les pièces de la maison pour les trouver, ils sont dans quelles pièces ? demanda Harry  
—Dans le salon, répondit Tonks avec un sourir  
—Ok, merci.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita vers la porte du salon, qu'il ouvrit avec toute la grâce qu'il avait à ce moment la, c'est-à-dire comme un éléphant avec un tutu rose et des chaussons de ballerine. Si bien qu'il atterrit par terre.  
Tous sursautèrent, mais ne durent pas attendre longtemps avant de se remettre de leurs émotions, qu'un fou rire les gagna.  
—_Et c'est lui qui doit nous sauver du psychopathe ? demanda Ron qui se roulait par terre tellement il riait.  
—J'en ai bien peur, répondit Sirius dans le même état que Ron  
— On n'est pas sortir de se pétrin, alors, fit Remus.  
Harry les regarda tour à tour avant de s'exclamer.  
—Hou, hou je suis là...  
Cette phrase redéclancha le fou rire de tout le monde.  
—A bon se moqua Ron. On n'avait pas entendu.  
—Tu crois que tu aurais fait mieux peut-être.  
—Je ne crois pas j'en suis sur  
Hermione qui arriva à se moment la compris toute suite la situation, en voyant Harry par terre et Ron se foutre de sa gueule.  
—A oui, fit-elle, dois-je te rappeler ton entrée fracassante dans l'ordre ou ça ira ?  
—Non, Mione, tu n'oseras pas ? supplia Ron.  
—Qui sait ! dit Hermione avec un grand sourire  
—Ca suffit, les jeunes.  
Tous les trois se retournèrent pour voir Mr. Weasley.  
—La réunion va commencer, poursuivit-il.

Les trois amis commencèrent à se lever pour monter dans leur chambre, mais Sirius les en empêcha.  
—Non vous rester, cette affaire vous concernent aussi.  
—En quoi elle nous concerne ? demanda Ron  
—Vous verrez, répondit Remus  
Puis Remus se tourna vers Pomfresh.  
—Est-il apte à tous nous raconter ?  
—Oui, répondit l'infirmière, mais il ne faut surtout pas l'énerver ni le stresser, ses blessures pourrait se rouvrir  
—D'accord aller le chercher, mais ne le brusquer pas, s'il ne veut pas venir se soir, dites-lui qu'on peut remettre à plus tard cette réunion, répondit Remus.  
—Attends, je comprends plus rien là. Pour qui devriez- vous, toi et les autres, repousser une réunion, et pourquoi nous autoriser à participer ? Questionna Harry.  
—Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir. Répondit Remus. Il se tourna ver les autres. Mais avant j'aurai une chose à vous demander ?  
—Laquelle ? s'interrogea Harry  
—Ne l'énerver pas et n'essayer rien contre lui avant qu'il est fini son récit.  
—Pourquoi ? Questionna Ron  
—Comme vous l'avez entendu l'énerver pourrait rouvrir ses blessures.  
—Non pas pour ça, lui dit Hermione, pourquoi ne doit-on rien essayer contre lui avant la fin de son récit ?  
—Vous le saurez dans quelques minutes. Allons-y les autres nous attendent.

Remus laissa passer les trois jeunes devant lui, il se passa ensuite la main dans les cheveux « cette réunion ne vas pas être de tout repos. Moi je le dit » pensa-t-il.


	4. Chapitre 3 : la réunion

Chapitre 3 : la réunion

Notre trio d'or se dirigea vers la salle de réunion tout en discutant à voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller Mrs Black et aussi pour que personne ne les écoute.  
—Vous croyait que ce serai qui ? demanda Ron dans un chuchotement.  
—Je n'en sais rien. Répondit Hermione  
—Moi, j'ai un doute mais j'espère me tromper  
—Tu pense à qui ?  
Hermione le regarda avec ses qui voulait dire « dit le nous sinon »  
—Me me regarde pas comme ça, Mione lui dit Harry, je ne vous dirait rien, je ne veux pas vous énerver, mais essayer juste de penser à une personne qui était différente pendant notre 6ème année a Poudlard et vous trouverez sûrement.  
Il pensait bien à quelqu'un. A un certain blond, prétentieux, arrogant, Serpentard qui plus ai et qui avait changé en n'insultant plus tout le monde sur son passage. Mais il espérer se tromper, car il imaginer très mal la cohabitation entre eux et Malefoy.

Il se stoppa.  
—On est arrivé. Affirma-il  
—Comment tu le sais, toi ? demanda Ron  
—Tu n'entends pas la douce voix de notre cher professeur de potion? dit Hermione avec un sourir de dégout  
—Non... ne me dites surtout pas qu'il est dans l'ordre ? S'exclama-t-il  
—Et oui ! dirent Hermione et Harry en même temps.  
Harry se décida quand même à frapper à la porte, mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide que lui.  
—Potter, Weasley, Granger, dit une voix mielleuse.  
—Professeur, Dirent les trois amis  
—Nous avions cru que vous vous étiez perdu dans cette maison. Surtout en connaissant votre sens de l'orientation. Entrez maintenant  
Harry dit une chose a voix basse que seuls ses amis purent attendre  
—Et vous, vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé de champoing pour vos cheveux gras...  
Ron et Hermione durent se retentirent de ne pas rire devant tout le monde  
—Harry, franchement,  
—Quoi, il l'avait bien cherché... Na. Dit Harry avec un grand sourir.  
—Hum...Hum fit une voix au fond de la salle.

Tout le monde regarda au fond de la salle. Deux yeux sévères les observaient.  
—Tout le monde est là ? demanda la personne tout en se levant et en venant se mettre dans la lumière  
—Oups, on a oublié se détail là, murmura Sirius en regardant les trois jeunes.  
Devant tous les membres de l'ordre se tenait le professeur Macgonagall. Harry, Ron et Hermione la regardait en la questionna du regard.  
—Si je suis ici, c'est que Dumbeldore lui-même m'a demandé de continuer avec l'ordre. Je respecte donc ses dernières volontés. Expliqua-t-elle, en voyant l'air ahuri des trois amis. Vous ne leur avez pas dit ? En regardant cette fois le reste de l'assemblée.  
—Nous sommes désolé, mais nous avons oubliés ce détail.  
Maugrey arriva dans la salle, et sans s'en rendre compte venait d'éviter une dispute entre les adultes, du moins il fit semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

—Excusez-moi, mais il attend derrière la porte. Annonça-t-il. L'infirmière a dit qu'il ne devait pas restait longtemps debout. A oui, et il commença déjà à rouspéter.  
—Ca promet aujourd'hui, murmura Remus à Sirius.  
—Tu l'as dit, répondit se dernier

Macgonagall regard Maugrey et lui annonça  
—D'accord, fit-elle en soupirant et en priant intérieurement tous les dieux du monde pour que tout se passe bien. Faites le rentrer.  
Maugrey ressortit de la pièce pour y revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un garçon aux cheveux d'un blond platine et des bandages un peu partout. Hermione regarda les cheveux du jeune homme plus attentivement. Ca lui disait quelques choses  
—Ca me rappelle quelqu'un, pas vous les garçons ?  
—Oui, répondit Ron, mais j'espère me tromper  
—A moi aussi, reprit Harry, mais s'il est ici c'est que ce n'est pas pour rigoler, en tout cas d'après les bandages. Reste à écouter se qu'il va dire.

Maugrey s'était diriger lentement vers la chaise au milieu de la salle, le jeune homme semblais avoir de la peine à avancer. Il traînait plus les pieds qu'il ne marchait. Il arriva au milieu de la salle essoufflé et murmura un merci à Maugrey. Il le regarda étonné, ce garçon avait-il vraiment changé ?

Une fois qu'il fut assis, il se trouva face au trio d'or, il les regarda d'abord surpris de les voir la, mais son étonnement se transforma vite en grimace.  
—Salut, dit-il en grimaçant.  
Remus voulut dire quelque chose mais Harry fut plus rapide que lui  
—On peut remettre ça si tu veux, Malefoy, là tu as plus l'air de souffrir le martyre qu'autre chose.  
—Non, merci, ca ira Potter, plus vite se sera fait mieux se sera.

Tout le monde regardait la seine ébahie, personne n'aurait pensé qu'un jour il y aurait une discussion presque normal entre ses deux-là...  
—J'aimerais demander quelque chose en rapport a cette réunion comme vous dites ? Risqua Malefoy  
—Quoi donc demanda Tonks ?  
—Je pourrai faire ça sous vivasetarium...S'il vous plait.  
—Et pourquoi ça? Se fut Hermione qui lui demanda, mais pas d'un ton sec et froid mais doux. Malefoy fut déconcerté, il ne savait pas quoi penser.  
—je préfère, il y a des trucs qui ne sortiront pas si je ne prends pas la potion, je le sais, et je voudrai avoir un poids en moins !  
—Servus, demanda Minerva (plus court à écrire). Allez donc me chercher la potion du vivasetarium, s'il vous plait  
—Oui, bien sur professeur

Ron, Hermione et Harry regardèrent Malefoy à tour de rôle. Ils se demandaient où était passé le Drago Malefoy si fier et sur de lui qu'ils connaissaient. Là, il était presque en train de craquer, on pouvait voir ses yeux briller signe que si la potion ne se dépêchait pas, il deviendrait inconsolable.

Rogue revient 5 minutes plus tard avec assez de potions pour tenir une réunion de plus de 3 heures. Il la tendit à Malefoy qui la but d'une seule traite.

Minerva commença donc son interrogatoire.  
—Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle  
—Drago Lucius Malefoy. Répondit-il comme un automate  
—Quel âge as-tu ?  
—17 ans presque 18.  
—Que c'est il passé pour que tu te retrouve dans cet état ? demanda Remus  
—J'ai refusé de tuer quelqu'un et de devenir Mangemorts.  
—Qui ?cette fois ce fut Harry qui lui posa la question  
—Ma demi-sœur jumelle.

Harry regarda Malefoy et vis dans que ces yeux recommençait à briller. Il regarda Tonks  
—La potion ne fait plus effet. Lui dit Harry  
—A quoi le vois-tu ? Le regarda-t-elle surprise  
—A ces yeux. Répondit-il. Il regarda Malefoy. La potion ne fait plus d'effet tu peux arrêter si tu le veux et on reprend plus tard  
—Non, plus vite se sera fait mieux se sera. Merci

Il reprit une dose de potion et l'interrogatoire recommença  
—Tu nous parlais d'une demi-sœur jumelle, la connais-tu ? demanda Ron  
—Non, je ne sais même pas ou elle est. Répondit Malefoy  
—Nous ne te demanderons pas comment tu a été torturé, les bandages parlent eux même, mais dit nous comment tu as réussi à t'enfuir. Dit Harry, qui s'était agenouillé devant Malefoy et le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
—Je vous raconte tout depuis le début ok ? dit-il  
—Ok, mais prend ton temps te brusque pas. Dit Harry.

Il en revenait pas, Drago Malefoy n'était pas le jeune qu'il voyait tout les jours à Poudlard, mais un jeune brisé par des années de souffrances et de tortures  
—Tout à commencer...commença Malefoy  
_  
__Flash Back___

_Drago Malefoy marche dans le manoir de son père, il se dirige vers le bureau de son père car ce dernier l'a fait demander. Il arrive devant se fameux bureau et y entra__  
__—Vous m'avez fait demander père ? demanda Drago__  
__—Oui mon fils, asseye toi, le maître est prêt à te confier ta mission. Il veut que tu tue une dénommé Aciss Floirois Malefoy, ta demi sœur jumelle__  
__—Je vous ai déjà donné mon opinion la dessus, il Hors de question que je tue qui que se soit, ou que je fasse parti de ses troupes, je ne deviendrai pas un ASSASSIN.__  
__Son père qui s'était levé de rage, s'était rapproché de Drago dangereusement, mais ce dernier ne baissa pas le regard, il savait ce qui allait se produire. Mais il se dit que se serait la dernière fois, une fois finie il partirait, il ne resterait pas une minute de plus dans ce manoir.__  
__—-Bien, je vois que tu campes toujours sur ta décision, Mon fils, tu vas le regretter... Endoloris !__  
__Drago tombe à genoux mais ne crie pas, il ne lui ferait pas se plaisir, il regarde l'homme qui lui sert de père droit dans les yeux. Après plusieurs heures de tortures il est jeté dans les cachots. Il attend jusqu'à minuit. Il transplanna ensuite dans sa chambre prendre sa baguette, pour transplanner directement à Poudlard.___

_Fin du Flash Back_

—La suite vous la connaissait, me voilà. Dit Malefoy le regard perdu, ravagé par les larmes.

Il voulut regarder les membres de l'ordre mais grimaça de douleur. Maugrey le vit et voulut le ramener dans sa chambre  
—Non, ça va aller, juste un peu fatigué, je veux savoir pourquoi... dit il si bas qu'il cru personne l'entendit.  
—Savoir pourquoi quoi ? dit une voix vers la porte.


	5. Chapitre 4 : retrouvailles

Chapitre 4 : retrouvailles

Tout le monde se retourna, et on vit apparaître une jeune fille avec des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, Jess Black, fille adoptive de Sirius black et par la même occasion meilleure amie de Malefoy. Elle regarda Drago droit dans les yeux.

Malefoy fit un sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace.  
—Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Comment as-tu pue venir ? Et tes parents ?l'interrogea-t-il  
—Eh Dray, calme-toi, d'accord. Fit-elle avec un sourire. Tout d'abord je suis là car je suis dans l'ordre depuis un moment, mais je travaille surtout dans l'ombre, en donnant des informations sur des enfants de Mangemorts, tout en suivant mes études par correspondances.  
Malefoy tira un drôle de tête  
—T'inquiète pas, ils sont au courants pour toi. En fait, je n'ai pas trop eu le choix se jour la.  
—Et pourquoi ça? demanda-t-il  
—Ils m'ont fait prendre la même potion que toi aujourd'hui, pour voir si ce que tu dirais concordait avec ce que je leur ai dit, et je crois qu'ils ont leur réponse !  
—Oui, fit Remus  
—Pour les parents, je te répondrais simplement : quels parents... Je n'appellerai pas ça des parents. Surtout quand 'ils élèvent leurs enfants à coup de doloris. Et je te rappelle que je suis la fille de Sirius maintenant, alors il est normal que je sois la. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui en disant la dernière phrase

Drago leva les yeux vers elle. Il ne souriait plus, il pleurait, et pour la première fois il fit quelque chose d'humain. Il entoura de ses bras la taille de Jess et commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Là elle les regarda,  
—Je crois que la réunion est terminée pour aujourd'hui, il a besoin de repos.  
—Je le crois aussi, disait Harry, j'ai eu beau lui dire qu'on pouvait remettre ça à une autre fois mais il n'a pas voulu. Il est têtu comme une mule.  
—Je sais, t'inquiète pas. Le rassura Jess. C'est la première fois pour lui qu'il parle de ça et qu'il fait quelque chose d'humain dans sa vie  
—Et quoi donc ? demanda Remus  
—Pleurer, répondit Rogue et Jess en même temps.

Une fois Drago parti et endormit, Jess les regarda un moment puis déclara.  
—Une partie de l'histoire de Drago il va falloir que je vous la raconte moi.  
Tout le monde la regarda, et se questionna sur le fait qu'elle parle de ça alors que le principal intéressé dormait  
—C'est lui même qui m'a demandé de le faire s'il arriverait à aller jusqu'ou il a été aujourd'hui. Les rassura-t-elle. Il y a 4 ans environ je vous avez mis au courant que quelqu'un que je connaissais et qui me tenait particulièrement à cœur, subissait le sort de l'imperium.  
Plusieurs personnes hochèrent la tête  
—Oui en s'en souvient Jess, dit Rogue qui était revenu.  
—Il s'agissait de Drago. Mais, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourner pas rond avec se sort, normalement au bout d'un moment, on y résiste, non ?  
—Oui, après quelques temps, pourquoi ? demanda Harry  
—Ben lui non, il n'arrive pas à y résister, c'est comme si quelqu'un le contrôle depuis l'intérieur de son corps. Qu'il était le pantin d'une autre chose mais dans son corps  
—Bien, disait Rogue, je vais faire des recherches, tu croies que tu pourrais empêchait la bête ou la chose de continuait.  
—Oui, il en contact avec lui 24 heure su 24 il me préviendra au moindre au problème  
—Qui ça il ? demanda Ron  
—Il est temps de leur dire tu ne crois pas ? Risqua rogue  
—Non, je leur dirais quand Dray ira mieux ou demain, il m'a dit qu'il voulait trop voir la tête que vous tireriez quand on vous l'annoncera.

Hermione la regarda de haut en bas  
—Tu ne changeras jamais, toujours faire durer le suspens  
—Aller Jess, dis-nous de qui tu parles. S'il te plait, fit Ron avec de gros yeux de chiens battus qui firent exploser de rire toutes les personnes présentes  
—Mais Ron, tu peux bien attendre au moins jusqu'à... Euh... quelque jours... S'esclaffa Jess, devant la bouille à Ron  
—Bon, déclara Ron, alors si c'est comme ça, je boude ! Na.  
Et la tout le monde, même le professeur Rogue se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.  
—Franchement, Ron, quand tu t'y mets on dirait un vrai clown. Dit Harry entre deux fous rires  
—Un quoi ?' s'exclama Ron  
—Un clown, firent Jess et Hermione en même temps  
—Pff par drôle, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.  
—c'est quelqu'un qui ne reste pas deux minutes en place, un peu comme toi... Fit Jess. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il commence à se faire tard et je voudrais me reposer. Tonton Rogue, je suis dans quelle chambre ?  
—Arg, j'ai horreur de ce surnom...Bouda Rogue, dans la même que Drago, faut qu'il soit surveillé. Au cas ou ca recommencerait cette nuit.  
—Je veux bien moi, mais je veux bien me rendre dans sa chambre. Mais je ne connais ni l'étage, ni la porte...  
Tout le monde ré éclata de rire, il faut dire que malgré que Jess soit une espionne et la meilleure amie de Drago, elle en restait pas moins une jeune fille pétillante et qui respirait la joie de vivre. Malgré son passé avec ses parents biologique, elle était presque tout le temps de bonne humeur et il faillait vraiment la pousser à bout pour l'énerver ou la mettre en colère.  
—Ok, stop l'interrompit Rogue. 2ème étage, 3ème porte à gauche, et maintenant file... ouste...Il avait dit cela avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Puis il se tourna vers les autres, qui le regardaient bizarrement, jamais ils n'avais vu Rogue comme ça. Aller vous aussi, au dodo, ouste  
Tous montèrent dans la chambre, se demandant où était passé le ténébreux Severus Rogue qu'ils connaissaient.


	6. Chapitre 5 : l'emprise de Drago

Chapitre 5 : l'emprise de Drago

Jess après avoir un petit peu embêter celui qu'elle considérait comme son parrain, Rogue, et dit bonsoir à tout le monde, monta rejoindre son meilleur ami dans sa chambre. Elle le trouva dormant paisiblement.

Elle distingua un deuxième lit au fond de la chambre et le rejoignit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle s'y glissa sans même prendre la peine de se changer. Elle resta allonger sous les couvertures, sans bouger à regarder le plafond. Toute personne qui serait rentré dans la chambre au même moment, aurait put croire qu'elle réfléchissait. Mais en fait, elle était en grande conversation, par pensée, avec un ami.  
—**Salut** lança-t-elle joyeusement, contente de retrouver son ami.  
—**Bonsoir, petite fille, comment vas-tu ?** fit une douce voix  
—**He... Je ne suis plus une petite fille...** Fit-elle boudeuse. **Moi, ça va, mais Dray est dans un piteux état. Malefoy père a encore fait des siennes. Doloris sur Doloris. Je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état.**  
—**Je te rappelle que je peux ressentir la douleur de ces blessures, mais pas les voir,** fit la voix  
—**Oui c'est vrai, excuse-moi, j'avais complètement oublié,** fit Jess, **je vais te les montrer.**

Elle prononça une formule dans un langage inconnu et ses yeux changèrent de couleurs. La voix poussa un cri en voyant l'état du jeune homme.  
—**C'est plus grave de ce que je ne pensais,** fit la voix. **C'est vrai, Malefoy père a encore fait des siennes. Et dans les règles de l'art.**  
—**Oui, cela va prendre du temps pour qu'il aille mieux,** fit Jess.

Elle regarda ensuite Dray qui dormait paisiblement. Elle resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées.  
—**Dit moi,**  
—**Oui**, fit la voix  
—**Personne, cette nuit n'essaye de prendre possession de Dray, rassure-moi.**  
—**Pour le moment, non, mais il faut rester sur nos gardes. La chose peut attaquer dans tout moment. A mon tour de te poser une question ?**  
—**Quoi ?** demanda Jess  
—**De quoi as-tu peur ?**  
—**Moi... mais de rien**, fit Jess  
—**Tu pourrais répondre avoir une réponse comme ça avec Sirius ou avec Rogue, mais pas avec moi, veux-tu, je ressens tes émotions, je sens que quelque chose te tracasse.**

Jess grogna, elle n'avait jamais était un bonne menteuse, et la elle essayait de duper la seule personne avec qui elle n'arrivait jamais à mentir.  
—**Oui, j'ai peur,** conclut Jess. **Tu es content, mais je sens que tu vas me demander de quoi, et surtout pourquoi ?**  
—**De quoi, ça, je le sais déjà, il s'agit de tes amis, et je peux te dire qu'ils sont prêt à le savoir. Mais pourquoi ça c'est à toi de me le dire.**  
—**J'ai peur qu'il me rejette,** dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, j**'ai peur qu'après ça, ils ne veulent plus être mes amis. Peur tout simplement de les perdre. Comme à chaque fois que j'avoue mon secret aux personnes que j'aime. Ils me tournent le dos, ou s'intéressent à mon statut. Sans prendre la peine de vraiment me connaître, de connaître la vraie Jess.**  
—**Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça** commença la voix. **Ils ne te rejetteront pas. Tu comptes énormément pour eux. Ils t'aiment comme tu es, avec tes qualités et tes défauts.**  
—**Merci, merci d'être la pour moi. Comme un père, un ami ou un frère. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais ou ce que je serais devenue.**  
—**De rien. Oublie pas que je serais toujours la. Quoi qu'il arrive.** Fit la voix, **reposes-toi, maintenant, tu es exténuée. Tu dois reprendre des forces. Et ne n'inquiète pas pour Drago. Je le surveille et te préviendrait au moindre problème.**  
—**Tu as raison,** fit Jess en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. **Bonne nuit.**

Le silence tomba entre la voix et Jess. Si bien que cette dernière finie par s'endormir, rapidement après un dernier regard vers Drago.


End file.
